Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 10
Synopsis The Goddesses decide to go to the beach in Planeptune on an island known as Dreamcass Island. This island is home to the Dream Clan. Noire and Uni play a game of beach volleyball, with Noire spiking the ball away. Neptune and Blanc chase the ball. The Dream Clan elder tells Neptune and Blanc they are approaching an off limits zone. The area is full of holes dug out by "the Ancient Giant Sandworm from the Eve of Destruction". In the beach house, Nepgear makes dinner for the Goddesses. Vert compliments her for her hard work and Blanc points out that Noire and Uni have a family resemblance but Neptune and Nepgear are very different. Vert adds that that Neptune is clumsy. Nepgear agrees but Neptune has always guided her around. Blanc and Vert both agree that Neptune did bring the Goddesses all together. The Dream Clan tour guides asks the Goddesses to gather around as they are about to begin their tradition of telling scary stories. The Goddesses notice Neptune is not around. Nepgear decides to look for her and soon falls into a hole. She ends up in some ruins where she starts to worry. She wonders if Neptune is there and sees someone who has Neptune's figure. She runs up to hug the figure only to find out that it is a different person named Vee Seturn. Nepgear apologizes and explains she is lost looking for her sister. Vee says that she lost her sister too and is looking for her. They decide to work together to get out of the ruins and find their sisters. In the ruins, Vee Seturn sets off a bunch of traps and Nepgear catches her. Nepgear notes that Vee is very similar to Neptune. Eventually, Nepgear hears Neptune in the ruins and she runs off. They meet up and hug each other after their respective adventure through the ruins. When they turn around to thank Vee, she is gone. Neptune says she was guided by a Hai Seturn who resembles Nepgear. The two sisters walk up into an altar where they should be led out of the ruins. It is another trap and they fall into a waterway. They end up back at the beach and return to the beach house. Neptune, famished from not having dinner eats all the leftovers. Nepgear then realizes while Noire and Uni compete with each other, while Neptune and Nepgear compliment each other. The Dream Clan begins their story about how their clan once had a kingdom in the island. An unknown disaster occurred and their kingdom was buried underground. The kingdom's inhabitants were all able to escape thanks to ghosts of kingdom's princesses, Vee Seturn and Hai Seturn. The elder concludes even now, the two ghosts appear every night. Noire and Uni think the story was lame while Neptune and Nepgear are scared by the idea of ghosts. Meanwhile the Seturn sisters find a beach ball. Key Events *Neptune is missing *Nepgear wonders about the relationship between herself and Neptune *Nepgear falls into some ruins, looking for Neptune *She escapes and finds Neptune with the help of Vee Seturn, a girl who resembles Neptune New Characters *Vee Seturn *Hai Seturn Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters